The Spider and the Dragons
by trickster3696
Summary: Juri Han is sent to Arkham Asylum, here she'll meet a girl with an unyielding rage and a boy with a mind broken beyond repair. Together they'll take the asylum, Gotham, and the world by storm. Rated M for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spider and the Dragons**

 **Chapter 1: Hell**

 **I own nothing**

It was just another day at Arkham Asylum; doctors were interviewing patients and giving them meds, guards making sure the patients don't escape, and patients basically doing whatever to occupy their sick minds. Arkham was the on again off again home of some of Gotham's (and a few the world's) most infamous criminals. The Riddler was thinking of riddles, Two-Face was flipping a coin over and over, the joker was thinking of ways to screw with his arc nemesis (maybe kill another Robin or cripple Gordon like he did his daughter), Harley Quinn was playing make believe with two dolls of her and the Joker, and Poison Ivy was tending to her plants. At the area for receiving new patients the door opened and in walked six people. The first two were commissioner Gordon and Batman, alongside them were a man in military garb, a Chinese woman with a Chinese style dress, and a woman wearing a green leotard and red beret. They surrounded a Korean woman who had restraints on her hands and feet and had an eyepatch.

The man looked around uneasily "are you sure about this Chun-li, Arkham doesn't exactly have a stellar record of helping people and keeping them in" he asked. Chun-li sighed "I know Guile but we don't have many options; South Korea won't take her, nor will any of the other countries she's committed crimes in, it's our only option." The leotard wearing woman gave the Korean a stern look "I wouldn't worry, even if she does escape there'll be someone here to put her back" she said. Guile glanced at Batman "that's true Cammy, but it doesn't feel right dumping her on someone else" he said. Batman interjected "it's fine, Arkham is probably the best place for her, if nothing else it'll allow us to keep an eye on her" he assured them.

The Korean girl chuckled "you really think this glorified hotel for maniacs is going to hold me" she said. Chun-li sighed "Juri, we only want to help you" she said. Juri glared at her "and what makes you think I need help, school girl" she growled. "Because something terrible happened to you and it left you with mental scars, the doctors here can help you heal them and you can live a normal life" Chun-li said, her voiced filled with empathy; but Juri didn't hear empathy, she only heard pity. Juri hated pity; pity was for the weak, people who couldn't do anything for themselves and relied on others, pity was for weak little girls who didn't fight back and just let themselves be victims. Juri wasn't weak; she was weak once, but she would never be weak again.

The next day Juri sat on a folding chair, she was in a circle with other patients. There was Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Victor Zsasz, Mr Freeze (who was wearing a special suit to keep him at below zero temperatures), the Riddler, Scarecrow, Two-Face, and Joker. There were two others; one was a scrawny boy with light blue hair and a girl with long blonde hair. The Doctor in charge of the group, Dr Joan Leland, addressed the group. "Okay everyone, we have a new patient" she motioned to Juri "this is Juri Han, I hope you'll all make her feel welcome."

Most of them gave her a lack luster greeting, but the boy gave her a shy smile and a wave, and the girl gave her a cheerful grin along with Harley Quinn. Joan cleared her throat "so Juri, this is the trauma support group, many patients here have suffered in some way; loss of loved ones, abuse, war, natural disasters, and many other things that can leave long lasting mental scars" she explained, "would you be alright with sharing your story." Juri sighed in annoyance but decided to get it over with.

"I was born in south Korea; my mother was your average house wife and my father was a big-name lawyer." "When I was nine I became interested in Taekwondo, my parents supported me, my dad hired the best instructor's money could buy. Mom was always there with lunch, drinks, and encouraging words; dad on the other hand, well he was one of those firm guys whose main sign of approval was one of those little nods, the kind that let's a kid know they did something right. By age thirteen I had won over a dozen tournaments, my teachers called me a prodigy, I was in the top ten upcoming Taekwondo masters in the country. It felt like my life could only go up, until it came crashing down to rock bottom."

"My dad was a stubborn guy, he wouldn't back down from something no matter what. Of course, that got him a lot of enemies, but the big daddy of them all was Shadaloo. My dad had been taking the fight to them for years, he'd put away dozens of their members, so their leader decided enough was enough. It was just another Saturday night, mom was preparing dinner, dad was going over his notes, and I was practicing in the gym dad had added to our house. Suddenly I heard the sound of wood breaking and mom scream."

I ran to the sound and saw my mom and dad on their knees, there were five guys; two keeping my parents on their knees, two guarding the door they smashed in, and one standing in front of them. He talked about how my dad should have stayed out of Shadaloo's way, how he brought this on himself. That's when he noticed me and when I noticed the gun in his hand. I stood there like a deer in the headlights, he smirked at my dad then he pointed the gun at me. At this point I had tears rolling down my face along with my parents, dad begging him not to do it."

"My mind was screaming at me to do something, to run or find a way to stop him, but my body just wouldn't listen. There was a bang and pain like I had never felt before, I could feel the blood run down my face and hear my parents screams of horror and anguish, then I blacked out. A little bit later I woke up, my face was killing me, and I couldn't see out of my left eye. I got to my knees and that's when I saw my parents in a pool of blood. I crawled over to them, begging them to wake up; to not leave me alone, but they didn't answer."

Their bodies were cold, and they had blank looks on their bloody faces. One of my arms slipped and I fell to the floor. I was soaked in my parent's blood, I got on my hands and knees and stumbled away, I went towards the kitchen to get a phone to call for help. I managed to stand up and dial when I started feeling light headed, I could hear someone on the phone. I fell back to the floor; my brain was so fucked up that I couldn't say anything. I lied on my side when I noticed mom's purse on the floor near me, the guys who killed them probably knocked it over. Her little make up container with a mirror was near me, the fall opened it and I saw my reflection."

"my eye was gone; all that was left was a bloody socket, I was covered in blood. that's when I blacked out again and when I woke up I was in the hospital."

Juri studied the faces of the group; Scarecrow had a contemplative look on his face, most of the others looked indifferent, the boy, girl, Harley, and Doctor looked sympathetic. Then the joker started laughing "something funny clown" Juri growled. "Oh, not the story, it just reminded me of something I told someone a while ago" he said, "all it takes is one, bad, day to turn the sanest person insane."

Later Juri sat in her room, she contemplated the deranged clown's words. Just one day; one bad, shitty, fucked up day to set her on the path she was on now. The door to her room opened and a guard motioned for her to exit "lunch time" he said simply. She sat alone in the cafeteria, the food wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst. That's when the boy and girl from earlier took a seat at her table.

"Hey name's Yang" the girl said in a friendly tone, like greeting someone you just met at school. "Crona" the boy said, a skittish look to him. "So, what's your major malfunction" Juri asked. "Apparently I got this thing with my brain that makes me go berserk over even the littlest thing, not get real mad berserk, pure blind rage kill anything in your path berserk" yang said. Crona shivered "let's just say my mom was not nice to me, _at all_ " he said.

Juri knew the kind of state Yang was talking about, she could get like that when she was really into a fight, as for Crona she'd been around enough foster kids to see signs of abuse, always looking like they were expecting someone to throw a punch. "Who brought you to this shithole, some Interpol losers decided they didn't want to deal with me anymore and dumped me here" Juri asked. Yang sighed sadly "my dad, he figured this is the best place for me to get help, my little sister couldn't stop crying on the drive here" she said. "The police brought me here, after they arrested my mom they put me in foster care, but I kept acting up, so I was brought here" Crona said.

Juri couldn't help but chuckle "you wanna know something I left out at that meeting" they looked at her curiously. "religion tells us that bad people go to Hell, but when I saw myself in that mirror I realized something: we're already there."

 **AN: hey everyone, I hope you like the new story. I know I'm making new ones when I should just work on the older ones but what can I say, ideas pop in my head and I just got to get them down. Also I've said this before but Juri is woefully under used in fanfiction in my opinion, she's honestly my favorite, maybe it's because she's just crazy, maybe it's because she's a villain with a understandable reason for being a villain. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spider and the Dragons**

 **Chapter 2: A Holy Man Among Demons**

 **I own nothing**

A few days had passed since Juri's imprisonment in Arkham. so far, the doctors hadn't made any progress with her. Some of the more cynical of the staff would say that it was no surprise. But her imprisonment had sparked something: more patients being brought in from elsewhere. Somehow word had got out about Juri's imprisonment and others decided to just ship off their more troublesome patients to Arkham. The latest one was a preacher from Montana.

His name was Joseph Seed, he had started a cult in Hope County Montana. This cult was highly militaristic, with many members brainwashed to the point their only thoughts were fighting for Joseph's vision. Like many cult leaders Joseph claimed he had received messages from God, that a great collapse was coming, and it was his duty to lead the people to a new Eden. However, he was arrested for kidnapping, murder, and multiple other crimes, most of his cult was either arrested or killed, his brothers and sister among the latter. However, this did not stop his preaching; in fact, his preaching was why he was sent to Arkham, he would rile up the other patients with his talks of a coming apocalypse.

Currently Joseph stood in the corner of the cafeteria, a bible in his hands as a handful of patients listened to his sermon. "And there will come a great flash of light, the lands will be scorched, the seas will boil, and all who reject the word of God will perish in this blasted hell as the Devil rises to claim the Earth as his, the souls of the lost his subjects and slaves" he preached. "But those that remain faithful will be delivered to paradise, where there will be no pain, no sickness, no anger, no sadness, everything wrong with this world will be naught but memories as we bask in the Lord's glow." Arkham security didn't do anything to stop Joseph from preaching, most of Arkham's patients didn't care about things like Gods, afterlives, or souls. So, there was no need to worry about Joseph inciting a massive riot.

Meanwhile Juri, Yang, and Crona simply ate their meal, uncaring of the rantings of a mad preacher. "What a blowhard" Yang said as she ate her eggs and bacon "tell me about it, I've never seen someone chew the scenery like this guy" Juri replied. Crona was silent, unlike the other two who had looks of indifference he aimed a glare at the small congregation. They noticed this look "what's with you Crona" Yang asked. Instead of answering he stood up from the table and walked towards the small group.

Joseph saw Crona approach "you have something to say young man, I can see a great amount of contempt in your eyes" he asked. "What's the point" Crona asked "what's the point of prayer and belief in some higher power, for years my mother tortured me, and I prayed to every God I could think of to save me from my hellish life. But all I ever got was silence, what good is a god if it looks down on us and does nothing as people starve and butcher each other." Nearby a guard talked into his radio "Crona and Seed are having some kind of religious debate, looks like it could get ugly" he said, ready to intervene. Joseph didn't seem to be affected by this "God may seem cruel and indifferent, but he only wants us to be stronger, if he were to hold our hands we would become weak and vulnerable to the evil within this world" he countered.

"And what evil is that; the Devil, there are people all over the world who could be him" Crona asked "Hell my mother could be the Devil in human form for all we know." "Is it the politicians and corporations that grow fat and rich on the backs of the 99%? Is it beings from other planets that would rather kill all humans for their own agendas and beliefs? People go on about evil like it's something that can be defeated; but it simply can't, evil permeates everything, it's part of our very existence, how can you fight something that's apart of you" Crona asked.

Again, Joseph was unfazed by this as he approached Crona. Crona got ready to fight but Joseph simply put his hands on his shoulders, looking dead in the eye. "You are right Crona; evil is everywhere, it cannot be truly defeated, but I know that it can be fought. God gave us the strength to fight, gave us the ability to choose if we are evil or good, and I know that when the end comes he will welcome his children with open arms. When the time comes the wicked will truly be punished, the so-called heroes will be cast down like the false prophets they are, and we will be welcomed into an eternal paradise."

Everything was silent for a few seconds before Crona scoffed "whatever, keep living your deluded fantasies" he said before shrugging off Joseph's hands and returning to his table. "you have suffered greatly Crona, you may have forsaken God, but he has not forsaken you, I look to you and I see forgiveness, _perhaps even a messenger_ " the last part he said to himself. Crona simply ignored Joseph, who returned to his congregation.

Later that night Joseph slept in his room and dreamed.

 _Joseph stands on a hill overlooking Gotham as it burns and crumbles. A great roar is heard, and Joseph turns to it, a dragon glowing like the sun flies past him before unleashing a great wave of flames, melting concrete and burning everything else to ash. Gunshots are heard, Joseph looks down and sees the people of Gotham butchering each other with whatever weapons they can get their hands on or just with their bare hands. Watching this savage battle is a pitch-black dragon, it roars which sends the peoples' frenzy into unimaginable heights. He feels the Earth shake and see's a giant purple spider, it stabs it's fangs into the Earth and cracks form like glowing purple veins, as if the ground itself had been afflicted by some horrible venom._

 _He sees parts of the world consumed by violence just like in Gotham, he then sees ships flee the Earth hoping to find sanctuary among the stars. The dream ends when he sees a man engulfed in burning light as he screams in pain and sorrow._

 _The three beasts he saw remained on Earth, rebuilding alongside those left behind._

 **AN: hey everyone, hope your 4** **th** **of July was good. Sadly, my week could be much better, two days ago my dog Eli died. He was a good dog and was kind and loving. He had been sick for a while and one day I found him dead in the living room. At least now he won't suffer. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, far cry 5's ending was a real gut punch. I think Joseph really did have something on his side. Read, review, all that. But leave a flame and I'll toss you in Arkham.**


End file.
